Hormones
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Él era joven, a penas trece años, pero ya tenía sobre sus hombros un gran peso encima: muy pronto se convertiría en el Rey de Picas. No obstante, él seguía siendo joven, y como tal otros asuntos también carcomían su mente. Dígase de otra forma: sus hormonas lo estaban volviendo loco. Y todo era culpa de su adorada Reina.


**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Fantasías – Lime.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** ¡A **MyobiXHitachiin**! ¡Feliz, feliz, feliz cumple otra vez! Ya te las había dado en el día, pero por fin pude hacerte el fic regalo UsUk que te prometí, ¡Y solo pasaron unos días no meses!

**Notas:** Si no preguntan como salió este fic yo no tengo por qué avergonzarme y recordar un par de minutos en cierta clase, de cierta materia, pensando cosas que no debería. Y ustedes tienen a cambio un lindo y no tan convencional fic, con nuestro querido Rey de Picas como protagonista. Bien, si, ¡Yo los metí en el Universo Picas por mi propio deleite! ¡Pero dudo que tengan quejas! –Asiente convencida de su hipótesis aunque le tiemblan las piernas-.

**Inspiración: **Una clase de antropología, un profesor con sus inadecuados ejemplos, mi cabeza en búsqueda de ideas para un fic-regalo especial y ¡Bualá! ¡Un fic recién salido del Word!

**Parejas:** Implícito King!AlfredxQueen!Arthur, o sea UsUk.

**.**

**~o~**

**.**

***Hormones***

**.**

**~o~**

**.**

Era de noche cuando todo comenzó.

Él era joven, a penas trece años, pero ya tenía sobre sus hombros un gran peso encima: en un par de años más se convertiría en el Rey de Picas. El máximo pilar de todo el Reino de Picas, uno de los cuatro reinos que el mundo de Tarjetas poseía.

No obstante, como ya se había mencionado, él seguía siendo joven aún, y por lo tanto tenía muchas más cosas en su cabeza que sus futuras responsabilidades. Y la más grande de todas involucraba íntimamente a su futura Reina.

Arthur Kirkland gobernaría a su lado una vez alcanzara la edad requerida. Era mayor, tenía dieciséis años, por lo que, a ojos de todo el reino, era mucho más maduro que él, ¡No es que actuara como un niño! Solo que Arthur actuaba más acorde a su edad… solo eso.

El joven Rey creía eso fervientemente, eso y varias cosas más. Arthur era magnífico se mire por donde se mire: inteligente, estudioso, sofisticado, valiente, _hermoso_.

Esto último era lo que más estaba carcomiéndole la cabeza a Alfred, tan joven Rey. Porque Alfred recién estaba dejando atrás su niñez, y dándose cuenta de cosas que antes no había notado. Cosas que involucraban ser un adolescente.

Dícese más claramente: las hormonas lo estaban volviendo loco.

Tan solo la semana pasada había estado cenando con Arthur en el comedor tranquilamente hasta que un pensamiento lo golpeó de pronto mientras disfrutaba de la vista que la Reina le otorgaba: _¿Qué otra cosa podría Arthur saborear tan plácidamente?_

Y unos días atrás, en el jardín, mientras comían unas manzanas que uno de los jardineros les había ofrecido otro pensamiento había surgido: _¿Podría Arthur morder de aquella forma tan erótica otra cosa?_

¡Y ayer! ¡Lo de ayer fue el colmo! Se encontraban discutiendo como siempre, Arthur le gritaba lo inmaduro que era, y él le respondía que por lo menos no hablaba como un anciano, cuando ambos, sin fijarse, enredaron sus piernas, se tropezaron y se cayeron al suelo. El quejido que salió de los labios del mayor hizo que una corriente eléctrica y caliente le recorriera todo el cuerpo. _Si tan solo Arthur pudiera sacar más de esos bellos sonidos… si pudiera oírlo gemir su nombre mientras lo tocaba más allá de sus ropajes reales… _

Mierda. De solo pensarlo ya sentía que su temperatura subía. ¿Por qué le sucedía esto? ¿Qué tenía Arthur que lo hacía tan irresistible a los ojos de su Rey?

Que no tenía, era la pregunta correcta.

Y en realidad, todo era producto de la sucia mente del Rey, porque la Reina no lo provocaba deliberadamente, simplemente… él lo tergiversaba todo: desde un simple toque en el hombro hasta un baile elegante.

Aún y con eso bien claro no podía evitar la verdad: _deseaba_ a Arthur, a su Reina, mucho más que como su acompañante en el trono, mucho más que como solo un amigo.

Lo quería por completo. Su corazón, su alma, su _cuerpo_.

Porque el cuerpo de Alfred ardía de solo pensar en su Reina. Y esa noche no sería la excepción. Solo que esta vez, el adolescente tenía muy en claro hasta dónde llegaban sus deseos. Unos deseos que fueron imposibles de reprimir en su habitación.

Era _morboso_. Y altamente perturbador. Sin embargo, para una joven mente como la de Alfred, tan hormonal, consistía en hacer sus sucios sueños un poco más reales. Un poco más cercanos.

—**Aahh… Arthur…**

Porque lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento era ir contra toda la moral y ética posible, por no hablar de respeto hacia Arthur, quién, arropado bajo los brazos de Morfeo, dormía tan profundamente que ni enterado estaba de lo que a solo unos centímetros su querido Rey estaba haciendo pensando en él.

Alfred, al borde la cama, admiraba como el pecho de su Reina subía y bajaba suavemente, tan opuesto a los latidos de su persona que parecía ser echo a posta. Movido por la imagen y una chispa de valentía, el joven gobernante se acercó más de lo permitido al otro cuerpo. Sus piernas se encontraban levemente expuestas, debido a que previamente el monarca había desabrochado sus pantalones y estos se fueron deslizando lentamente hasta quedarse enganchados por las rodillas semi dobladas. Alfred estaba allí, con cada pierna a un lado del cuerpo más pequeño, con sus ojos celestes abiertos y con su mano derecha acariciando su miembro bastante despierto que se hallaba entre ellas, soltando pequeños suspiros y jadeos lo más bajo posible para no provocar la consciencia de su compañero nocturno.

—**Mi Reina, ahh… te de-deseo tanto…**

Para su joven cabeza era imposible no poder sucumbir a sus anhelos más oscuros y dejarse consumir por el calor que le atravesaba cada mínima parte de su cuerpo, a hacer volar su mente y comenzar a imaginarse que sucedería si su Arthur abriera los ojos y lo viera en esa posición.

Al principio seguro se sorprendería, no entendería el porqué de su visita, el porqué se encontraba allí, prácticamente encima suyo, tocándose sin pudor alguno. Luego, quizá, al entender la situación, sus mejillas adquirirían ese suave tono rojizo tan adorable, se sentiría avergonzado, sin saber qué hacer, pero no gritaría, solo se quedaría observando hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar con él consciente. Y Alfred, totalmente desinhibido para esas alturas, no tendría ningún problema en demostrárselo, acariciándose con más fuerza, soltando gemidos placenteros con su nombre tartamudeado varias veces entre ellos. ¿Y qué haría Arthur después? Su mente comenzaba a sumergirse más en ese idílico sueño recreando cosas utópicas, cosas que realmente no creía que pasarían en la vida real.

Cosas como que Arthur se quedara hipnotizado por la imagen y en un acto sub-consciente, una de sus manos empezara a subir por sus ropas de cama hasta llegar a su cuello y tocarlo suavemente, bajaría hasta el primer botón de su camisa y lo desabrocharía; entonces le seguiría el segundo y el tercero, y antes de darse cuenta, su mano imitaría los movimientos que él le otorgaba a su virilidad por todo su pecho, apretando sus tetillas hasta dejarlas duras. Jadearía levemente mientras su respiración se volvía más rápida y su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Inclinaría su cabeza hacia atrás, cerraría los ojos y se dejaría llevar también por lo excitante del momento.

—**Ar-Arthur… ****mírame, mírame a mí…**

Y Arthur lo haría, no resistiría al escuchar su voz tan necesitada, una voz ronca y seca por el deseo, un deseo provocado por su persona. Lo observaría atentamente, sin dejar de acariciarse, inclinándose nuevamente, solo que esta vez hacia su lado, más cerca de su Rey, mientras una de sus manos tomaría el camino opuesto al de la otra, al sur, dónde su propio miembro clamaba por atención. Se tocaría por sobre la tela del pantalón y dejaría salir un gemido más fuerte al sentirse tan duro.

Los ojos celestes y verdes se mirarían con deleite y hambre, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, no sabiendo si acercarse completamente o quedarse en su posición, disfrutando desde la distancia. Entonces la Reina sucumbiría, sucumbiría y se atrevería a acercarse más, mucho más, hasta casi quedar sentado encima de las piernas de su contrario, sintiendo la respiración del menor y sus labios a centímetros. Y allí, en ese instante, soltaría por primera vez en la noche unas palabras, rompiendo el silencio y noqueando la frágil mente del joven Rey.

_Quiero tocarte._

Y antes de que Alfred pudiera asentir como respuesta, antes de que pudiera tirarse encima suyo, Arthur posaría una de sus pequeñas manos, manos suaves de una persona que ha vivido toda su vida entre riquezas, sobre su miembro erecto, ya con algo de semen saliendo de la punta, y la movería en un movimiento de sube y baja cubriendo toda la extensión.

Eso lo volvería loco. Más que el acto mismo, el observar los posos esmeraldas sumergidos en deseo, tocándolo por propia voluntad, sacaría a la luz el monstruo lujurioso en que se había convertido. Su mano agarraría la parte trasera del cuello del mayor empujando su cabeza hacia la suya, para así lograr llenarse de los labios de la Reina, su sabor, su aroma, todo lo que pudiera. Se adentraría dentro de su cavidad bucal dónde una feroz batalla daría comienzo, una batalla en el que los protagonistas serían sus lenguas, dónde el premio era la dominación de la boca del otro, y Alfred, sumergido por los estremecimientos eléctricos que atacarían su cuerpo ante las caricias a su parte más sensible, no opondría objeción cuando sea la lengua enemiga quien ganara, al contrario, aceptaría la derrota con humildad y placer.

Toques, caricias y sus pulmones comenzarían a demandar aire, haciendo que tuvieran que separar sus labios lo suficiente para absorber un poco del despreciado oxígeno. Arthur tratando de normalizar su respiración detendría por un segundo sus movimientos, y antes que el Rey protestara ya se encontraría totalmente sentado sobre las caderas del de ojos zafiros, frotando sus miembros una y otra vez. El movimiento nublaría la poca consciencia de ambos, llevándolos a moverse con mayor rapidez, a sentirse lo más posible; sus bocas volverían a encontrarse con avidez, calmando toda su ansia en la boca contraria. Arthur lo abrazaría por el cuello fuertemente y él rodearía su cintura con sus brazos apretándolo lo más que pudiera. Estaban tan cerca, Alfred sentía a Arthur tan cerca que sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más. Trató de alargar el momento unos cuantos minutos más, mordiéndole el cuello a su Reina, sacándole más gemidos de sus dulces labios, queriendo que gritara su nombre y nada más, debía pensar solo en él, solo en su toque, solo en lo que estaban haciendo juntos. Los movimientos se volvieron mucho más rápidos, mucho más descuidados y Alfred no aguantó más y terminó con un suculento gemido ahogado por la boca del mayor. Arthur, cerraría sus ojos, apartaría los labios de su boca, inclinaría su cabeza de nueva cuenta hacía atrás y se frotaría dos veces más hasta venirse llamando a su nombre con fuerza, abarcando todo el silencio de la habitación. Luego, desenroscaría los brazos de su cuello y se desplomaría sobre la cama con un suspiro y una sonrisa tierna y complacida aparecería en su rostro y Alfred sabría sin dudarlo si quiera, que ese sería desde ese día y para siempre el momento más feliz de su vida, y al ver los brazos de Arthur abiertos esperando que se tumbe a su lado para cobijarse y dormirse juntos, supo que tenía razón. Porque recordaría aquel día como la primera vez que pudo hacer realmente feliz a su amada Reina.

El joven Rey abrió sus ojos celeste luego de unos segundos, dejando que la fantasía fuera poco a poco borrada de su mente y con ella, la felicidad que lo embargó. Sus manos manchadas de su propia esencia fueron retiradas de su cuerpo y él mismo se obligó a apartarse de la cama y del cuerpo de su adoración.

Era tan joven, tan joven y sin control que no pudo encontrar otra forma de llenarse que con la imagen de Arthur, de quien sería su Reina y lo ayudaría cada día de su vida. De repente se sintió sucio, completamente inmerecedor de los pocos cumplidos que su Reina solía otorgarle cuando se encontraban solos, era egoísta, caprichoso, lujurioso, ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de manchar la imagen de su noble Reina con semejantes deseos impuros? ¡Se suponía que su deber era velar por él! ¡Ser su héroe! ¿Cómo podía ser un héroe alguien que ni en su propia mente podía ver a su acompañante de toda la vida como se debía? Arthur y él no eran nada más que amigos, ¡Arthur le había otorgado su confianza y lealtad, por el amor a Dios! ¿Y cómo le pagaba? Teniendo sueños dónde sucumbía a sus oscuros deseos. Si, era joven, aún no podía controlar su cuerpo, ¡Pero tampoco significaba que podía interrumpir en esa habitación, ajena a la suya, para tocarse frente a su propio rostro aún si estuviera dormido!

Irresponsable, inmaduro, idiota, vil, imprudente. Se había dejado llevar por el pecado de la lujuria y ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Solo le quedaba aprender de su desliz, salir apresurado e ir hasta Yao y rogarle que le lave las manos y la boca con jabón. Tal vez así pudiera sentirse un poco menos culpable.

Mientras hacia su camino hacia las recámaras del Jack le rogaba a Dios misericordia por su impuro acto y miles de disculpas a Arthur, prometiendo que no lo volvería a hacer, que trabajaría para ser el mejor Rey y ganarse el afecto de su Reina como se debía: demostrándole los sentimientos que le provocaba su sola presencia, no los lujuriosos, sino los de su parte romántica, la parte que admiraba el empeño con que su Reina hacía cada cosa, desde embellecer el jardín real hasta tratar de enseñarle cada nombre de sus antecesores porque él siempre los confundía. Lo dulce que se veía cuando leía un libro, o cuando alguien se comía su comida sin vomitarla a los segundos. E incluso sus gritos, sus discusiones, la forma con la que le rebatía cada insulto, la manera en que sus ojos ardían de convicción y furia. Todo lo que conformaba a Arthur Kirkland.

Ganaría su corazón, que era lo verdaderamente importante. Quizá su cuerpo y mente siguieran recreando esas sucias ilusiones, pero Alfred sabía muy bien ahora que eso no ayudaría en nada. Suprimiría sus anhelos y hormonas lo más que pudiera, y daría todo de sí para abrir el corazón de su Reina, ese que solía esconder detrás de una gran pared de hielo. ¡Derretiría ese hielo a como dé lugar! ¡O jamás se sentiría digno de volver a mirarlo a los ojos!

_Era su juramento._

Aunque lo sabía, bien sabía que tendría tropezones, que quizá sus hormonas le ganen, pero daría batalla, porque si había algo mucho más valioso que obtener el cuerpo de su Reina era obtener su corazón.

_Y él solo era un joven de trece años, próximo a convertirse en el mejor Rey que Picas haya tenido. ¡Y Arthur sería la mejor Reina!_

Así con su culpabilidad bloqueada por una nueva convicción golpeó a la puerta del tercer integrante del mejor grupo real que Picas tendría.

Sin saber que a algunos pocos pasos de él, en aquella habitación previamente dejada, su Reina abría los ojos, dejaba soltar un suspiro contenido, y se abrazaba tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón y encontrar una forma para que los gemidos y jadeos que el Rey soltara en su nombre salieran de su cabeza.

Después de todo, Arthur también seguía siendo un adolescente, un adolescente que día a día aplacaba sus deseos y anhelos, y un adolescente que a cada segundo que transcurría dejaba entrar un poco más al joven Rey a su confundido corazón.

Quizá en unos pocos años más ambos pudieran por fin estar juntos en cuerpo y alma, sin culpas ni confusiones, solo queriendo convertirse en un único ser de la única manera posible para la humanidad.

_Y todo sucedió en una noche de primavera, bajo la luz de las estrellas, por culpa de las hormonas adolescentes y un amor que empezaba a florecer lenta pero inquebrantablemente. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Luni:**

_Fine… _y he ahí el resultado. No me pregunten de dónde saqué la idea, simplemente pensé en lo impulsivo que suele ser Alfred y en: ¿Cómo le afectarían a él las hormonas? Mi profesor de Antropología tiene la maldita costumbre de, en algún momento de la clase, soltar algún comentario sobre las relaciones entre chicos y chicas y la forma en que afecta, de alguna rara forma logra que su teoría tenga sentido con esos ejemplos. Por eso digo, no pregunten.

¡Por fin lo terminé! Hice como cinco borradores de esto… y de otros tres fics-regalo, me terminó gustando más este que el de Alfred queriendo ayudar a un vecindario que prefiere hacer todo por su cuenta y topándose con esa realidad deprimiéndose, hasta que un huraño niño inglés se acercara a pedirle esa ayuda tan deseada de dar que tenía~ (La idea es demasiado larga, ja) y el de Arthur contándonos con lujo y detalle sus tres experiencias amorosas con la misma persona (¡Ese está en proyecto!)

Y sip, para los que se pregunten, ¡Ésta vez soy yo, no Lu! Ella está de viaje, y yo en casa conseguí que mí "querida" hermanita me prestara su nueva Tablet muy "amablemente"… para los que no entiendan mi sarcasmo: me la debe, después de robar mi cámara sin permiso y perderla en el boliche… por segunda vez. Allí se van dos cámaras irremplazables. ¡Pero por lo menos puedo entrar a internet desde aquí!

Espero que les haya gustado, sigo pensando que no soy muy buena para el lemon o lime, aunque esté me pareció que quedó bastante decentemente. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado a ti, Myo! ¡Estuve toda la semana loca escribiendo y re-escribiendo para tenerlo lo antes posible! Y aún así nunca logro entregarlo en tiempo y forma… xD

Les tengo una noticia: en una semana y media tengo que ir a Buenos Aires a que me hagan mis últimos análisis para ver si me operarán o no, si todo sale bien ¡Quizá me tengan muy pronto de nueva cuenta por aquí! Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y su preocupación por mí, así que quería darles esta noticia a cada uno de mis lectores ^^ Los quiero un montón~

Finalizando esto, no me queda más que decir que ya que andaré con ésta cosa editaré unas cuantas historias más para subir. Tal vez el segundo capítulo de "Hunger Games" y "Dulces, Manjares y Ensueños" que es lo que más tengo a la mano. Espero terminar pronto los demás, también.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense y que les vaya bien!

Bye, Bye!

"_Y yo no sé cómo vivir, si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí… ¿Qué no daría por besarla? ¿Por abrazarla una vez más?... Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar, si es que la puedo volver a encontrar… No quiero perderla porque solo es ella… Inolvidable para mi corazón, inolvidable~…" (8) _


End file.
